


A Prince For Christmas

by MyJediLife, SavingWhatILove



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben doesn't want to get married, Ben hates the snow, Ben is LITERALLY a PRINCE, Ben is a lawyer, Better than a Hallmark movie, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Leia is a Princess, Leia needs her son to get married, Noone has ever heard of Alderaan, Padme is a Queen, Rey needs a Prince, Snowed In, The Adirondacks in Christmas, rey is a writer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/pseuds/MyJediLife, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavingWhatILove/pseuds/SavingWhatILove
Summary: Writer Rey Niima needs to find herself, and her writing muses, again after a break up. Lawyer Ben Solo needs to escape a destiny being forced upon him. Both find each other - and more - during a snowstorm in the Adirondacks at Christmastime.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 47
Kudos: 113





	1. Winterhaven

**Author's Note:**

> Heathyr here: Just want to wish EVERYONE a Happy Holiday season! Daga and I hope you enjoy our little tale as much as we are enjoying writing it!

[ ](https://imgur.com/2wM5pFa)

Rey opened her eyes, and the first thing she noticed was a wonderful absence of the morning New York noise. No cars honking angrily at each other, no police sirens, no neighbors fighting over breakfast. Pure bliss. That was exactly what she needed for the Christmas holiday. She stretched and yawned. 

She hadn't slept that well in a long time, actually, she hadn't slept at all, almost, since… Well, she didn't want to remind herself of one of the reasons why she was spending this Christmas alone, away from her friends. She'd rather busy herself with the other - finishing that damn book. 

Christmas was in two days, and she had arrived yesterday evening. She opened the curtains and sighed in awe. Everything was white, covered in powdery snow. There was a lot of it, more than when she was driving yesterday - and it was still snowing. 

She decided to explore first. The cabin was owned by her friend's family, who had decided to spend Christmas in Hawaii. It was made of wood and stone - and it was really cute. Poe had generously offered her the hideout she so desperately needed. Rey smiled, thinking warmly of her friend. He really understood her situation better than the rest of her friends - who accused her of being a drama queen. 

Pushing the whole friends situation out of her head, Rey quickly showered and got dressed, deciding to drive to the town center for breakfast and supplies. The cabin was closed for the majority of the year, so she needed to buy a few things to survive. 

She was glad she had picked an all terrain vehicle, because winter in the Adirondacks was no picnic. The snow was everywhere, painting the surroundings white, making everything bright and fairy-tale like. She still couldn't believe that a place called Winterhaven really existed, and truly looked heavenly and so cute. 

Everything was tiny and heavily decorated for Christmas, people looked happy and busy with holiday preparations. She wasn't the only tourist in the area - hence the crowd in the breakfast cafe and in the shops. The trip took Rey most of the morning and afternoon, but she bought everything she needed and she really didn't plan on going back. Also, the forecast predicted only more snow, and it had been snowing all day already. By the time she was heading back to the cabin, the radio informed her that a lot of roads leading to Winterhaven could be snowed in for the holiday. 

Rey wasn't scared by that, she wasn't going anywhere for a few days. All she wanted was quiet time in the cabin with the fireplace and wine and her writing. Yes, she could imagine that. Rey smiled dreamily, thinking of all the food she bought. Nobody would tell her what she could or couldn't eat this Christmas. Shehad treated herself with some homemade cakes and expensive wine. Lost deep in thought, she barely had time to notice the car that was parked at the side of the empty road. She hit the brakes at the last moment, barely missing sideswiping the car as she fishtailed on the icy pavement. 

Who was stupid enough to park here? It was a side road that led to her cabin, and far deep into the mountains. Rey frowned. It wasn't her business, she could pass the car by carefully. She was going to start to maneuver the car onto the road again when a figure came into her line of sight. A very male figure. She opened her window, ready to tell the person she wasn't from here so she couldn't help much. The guy neared, and the words died in her throat, but not in his as he shouted at her. She didn't even hear the exact words, but a few things she registered alarmed her self preservation instinct. 

First, he had a scowl on his face, that paired with his height and broad shoulders made her think of hitmen or rich jerks. His high cheekbones and shiny hair pointed to the rich theory. 

Second, he looked like he had lost his way escaping the high-end party on the Upper East Side, not in the mountains - the latest Burberry suit and light wool coat paired with smart shoes and perfectly styled hair really stood out in the snow. She knew that, having written for a fashion magazine for a few years. 

She smelled trouble as her instincts told her to hit the gas and drive away, but she couldn't leave him here, could she? Maybe he really only wanted directions? She wasn't in a very generous mood towards the male race as of the last few weeks, but it was Christmas time, all the forgiveness and good deeds shit rang in her head. 

Seeing her all dressed up in a winter jacket and warm hat and scarf made the guy stop, too. Was he surprised she was a woman driving a big ass car? He stopped his angry tirade and was eyeing her wordlessly for a long time before deciding to speak again. 

….

Ben wanted to call Kaydel and scream at her. His personal assistant had decided that he needed to go Upstate for the holidays, to “reboot and refresh. Reset.”

He needed more than that. He needed to book a flight to Australia, or Tazmania, or maybe somewhere in Indonesia where he could forget all about being the Crown Prince of a tiny European country hardly anyone had ever heard of.

Alderaan was his mother’s heritage, not his, yet it had been forced upon him his entire life. He had been forced to take etiquette lessons, had spent more time than he ever wanted doing official royal appearances - and when he had finally been able to break the chains and move to America - he hadn’t looked back. He had gotten a law degree and etched out his place in New York City, not answering phone calls from home - until his Mother showed up at his apartment one July morning.

His life had gone to shit that day, with his Mother insisting he had to come home to fulfill one of his most important duties as Alderaan’s Crown Prince. Since he had reached the age of thirty without taking a wife, he would marry a suitable woman chosen by his Grandmother - Queen Padme Naberrie Amidala Skywalker.

Ben had a deadline looming. He was supposed to fly out to Alderaan the day after Christmas to meet his bride to be.

He had no intention of ever doing so - so Kaydel’s idea served a secondary purpose for him, as well. If his Mother had no idea where he was - well, he could hardly be expected to fly out to meet some blonde, skinny rich daughter of a diplomat - or whoever his Nana had chosen for him.

Ben had no interest in even being in a relationship with anyone - because he sucked at relationships. He sucked at  _ people _ , in general. The law he understood - it was black and white, right or wrong. It was when you threw  _ emotions _ into the mix that things got very wrong for him.

He slammed the palm of his hand against the wheel of his Mercedes as he tried to navigate the twisting roads, the snow falling had been getting heavier as he drove, and he gritted his teeth as he fishtailed from one lane into the other. He felt the car leaving the road, plunging fender first into a deep snowbank.

“Fuck!” He screamed, before drawing his hand through his hair in frustration. Slamming his fists down on the wheel once more, he let out another scream, before shouting once more, “Fuck!”

Opening the door so he could survey the damage before calling a tow truck if needed, Ben pulled up the collar of his wool coat, hoping to keep some of the cold wind at bay.

A large vehicle came hurtling down the road, slamming on the brakes at the last moment and fishtailing as it came to a stop near his car, somehow managing to miss hitting it. The window rolled down, and Ben scowled as he approached the vehicle.

“What the fuck? You almost hit me and my car? Do you even know how to fucking drive in this shit?” Ben spouted what was on his mind before his eyes came up to meet a pair of hazel eyes, a freckled face - and everything else he had been about to say dried up in his brain, turning to dust as he surveyed the face of the most beautiful woman he had ever met.

….

As the guy neared her car, Rey had the opportunity to see more details of him, and her first impression was true. He emanated a rich aura, but also was unconventionally attractive. The polar opposite of her last boyfriend, who had been a pretty blonde guy, this one was all tall and dark. His face was a fascinating place of contrast, with sensual lips and soulful eyes. His hair was all raven locks softly encircling his face. 

Nobody would call him pretty, but she couldn't take her eyes off him. Finally she remembered herself, scolding her own brain internally for being stupid again. She wouldn't fall for a pair of pretty eyes. Not again. She also reminded herself of a Christmas resolution she had made: "kill them with kindness," and she smiled broadly. 

"Hi, sorry for the near hit. I wasn't expecting a car on this side road. I must warn you, I'm not from here, but I will help however I can." 

She saw the awestruck expression on his face, and she wanted to laugh. He was probably expecting her to yell at him for the angry rant, so her smile must have disarmed him. She was proud of herself. Guess this holiday aura and change of scenery had really helped her relax and let go of some of her regrets, at least . 

"Yeah, well, be more careful next time. You could have ended up in the ditch with me. One damaged car is enough." He mumbled awkwardly, threading a leather gloved hand through his hair.. 

Rey was still in a good mood. "Yeah, you're right. You need any help? I'm coming back from town, but I was only there once, and I don't know anybody." 

He shook his head. "I have to call for a tow truck and look for a hotel in town. I was going somewhere, but I guess I won't make it there today." He raked his hand through his hair again, messing it up, and Rey felt the urge to set it right with her own fingers. 

"Ok, so all I can do is wait and see if you can get help." She commented cheerfully. 

Thirty minutes later she was not so cheerful, as the stranger was informed that all the tow trucks were busy, with no specific time they could set to help him, and that all the town's hotels were full. He was cursing and calling his assistant - who couldn't do much on a Saturday evening from New York. 

Rey was fighting herself, because the reasonable thing would be to wish him good luck and drive away, or drive him to the town and leave him there, but she knew he had no way out. She racked her brain, but only one idea stood out and didn't want to leave her. Finally, she got out of the car and went to him. He was standing at the side of the road, watching the town that was located in the valley under them, looking like a beautiful gem, sparkling with colorful lights and Christmas decorations. He seemed deep in thought when she spoke. 

"Listen, I know I probably shouldn't do this, as you may be a murderer or a sociopath, but I guess I'm in a good mood today - and I wouldn't be able to sleep if I left you here alone. You can come with me to my cabin. It's actually my friends winter house, but I'm staying there for Christmas. There's plenty of space there, and maybe you'll find a solution tomorrow." She watched as his face lit up with surprise. 

"You don't know me, but you would offer your house to me?" He was really awestruck, and his face without the scowl really looked handsome. 

"Yeah, maybe I'm stupid." She laughed nervously, because his searching gaze sparked something in her. 

"Well then, I'll be forever indebted to you, my fair lady." He lowered his head in a form of respect that looked very royal in her opinion. 

"No problem." She felt a little blush creeping onto her cheeks. She wasn't used to that kind of treatment. "Get your bags and hop in, it's getting colder with every minute, and your fancy clothes won't keep you warm for long."

She retreated to the car and opened the trunk. He came with Louis Vuitton bags in hand after getting them from his trunk, and she arched her brows. Yep, rich as you can get. They entered the car, and then she remembered. She had never introduced herself.

"Oh my God, I don't even know your name. I'm Rey." She offered her hand to him. He took it, but to her utter surprise he kissed it and replied. "I'm Ben, enchanted to meet you." 

She was stunned with his manners, so without another comment she started the car and drove them to the cabin, the whole time wondering if this was a good idea to take in a stranger, especially an awkward one that looked like a renaissance lover from a romance book, and acted like one when he wasn't yelling at people. 

...

This was where things always got weird for him. Ben’s face reddened as he kissed her hand and acted like the Prince he was, the Prince he had been trained to be from birth. The same Prince he had vowed never to be.

It was why he had run away to New York, after all. To live the life _he_ wanted to live, not the one he had been born into. Maybe his Uncle - Prince Luke - had been right. Maybe he did have to much of his father in him. Han Solo had never wanted to be a Prince, even though he loved his wife more than anything. Han had always found reasons to be gone, to be anywhere else but Alderaan. It drove his mother and grandmother crazy, and Ben knew his leaving had added to it.

His eyes kept straying to Rey as she drove them up the long, winding road, pulling into the driveway of a small, cozy looking cabin. The snow was still falling at a frantic pace, and Ben sighed as he watched it fall for a moment before turning to look at Rey.

“Thank you again. I promise I am not some axe murderer or rapist or anything. I… I can have a temper when things go wrong. I like being in control…” He let his words trail off, his face reddening more as he threw open the door, cussing more as he stepped out into the snow.

And now, he had added to the awkwardness of his current situation by opening his mouth and spewing complete idiocy into the space between him and this beautiful, kind woman.

Hopefully he could keep it together until he got his car towed and the roads were plowed - and hopefully Rey wouldn’t hold his temper and tongue against him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story so far: The first day of her escape from Christmas in the city proved to be peaceful and wonderful for Rey. She was taking a break after a bad break up and it was a great occasion to finish her book. Everything went according to plan until she met a mysterious man on the road in need of rescue. He was a mix of rude and fascinating behavior in expensive clothes. She took pity on him as his car was immobilized and there were no more free rooms in a hotel in the city offering him a place to stay until he could find another solution.  
> Now: Rey is trying to stick to her plan of finishing her book but her new guest proves to be a distraction. He is different than her first impression of him and wakes some alien emotions in her heart. Ben is trying to relax and be helpful but he's not good at doing nothing. Not good at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, Daga here :) Sorry it took us so long but we all know that since Christmas a lot has happened. We, however, will continue this story and promise to finish it with some sexy and angsty times in between. Please leave us a comment so we know you are still reading.

Rey opened her eyes and the first thing she noticed was loud yelling that came from the next room. Her bedroom was placed directly next to the living room area with the fireplace, comfy couches, and joint dining and kitchen area. Yesterday she felt peace and relaxation, today however she felt anxiety. It took her a minute to figure out the situation. She recalled the tall, handsome but intense stranger, that revealed not much information about himself. She only knew he was from New York like her and headed to some luxurious winter retreat. 

Now apparently his bad mood was back as she listened to his loud voice. She couldn't make the details, but she was able to imagine that the situation was probably the same or worse than yesterday. One look out the window confirmed that the amount of snow doubled since yesterday evening. She got up, irritated by the noise. 

“One man and the peace in your life is ruined already.” She mused to her own reflection in the bathroom mirror, brushing her teeth and combing hair that looked like a nest. She didn’t bother dressing, seeing any harm in flannel red pajama pants and grey soft t-shirt. 

When she entered the living room however, her guest wasn’t yelling anymore. She was welcomed by the smell of fresh coffee and food. She watched in awe as her hulking guest looked so in place in the kitchen she barely used it since she came to the cabin. He wore black jeans and a very form-fitting black sweater that she suspected was made of cashmere. Her thoughts went away from the food to another kind of feast that this man was to her eyes. 

He turned around hearing her quiet “Good morning,” and responded the same with a slight quirk of his mouth. His eyes quickly roamed her body and she felt that she should have dressed as she didn’t wear any underwear and that was becoming obvious as her nipples hardened under the inspection. He averted his gaze quickly clearing his throat. 

She eyed the table where breakfast looked almost ready. He took the liberty of preparing her food on Christmas Eve and that made her speechless. 

Seeing her reaction or the lack of thereof he reacted quickly.

“I’m sorry I used your kitchen, but you were obviously tired and sleeping and that's only so much I can do to repay for your hospitality. I’m not a chef, but I tried.” He started explaining like he’s done something wrong, but the reason she was speechless was the opposite. 

“No, no don't apologize. I’m just stunned. I don't cook and you prepared all of this. I wasn’t expecting such a feast.” The truth was, it was the first time anybody has cooked for her and that somehow woke the alien feelings in her heart. The warmth that spread in her chest and tears has threatened to fall. It was not welcomed in the presence of this total stranger. She prayed he bought into her lie.

“Feast? It’s just scrambled eggs and some bacon and a coffee but that was all coffee machine. You don’t eat breakfast?” He was surprised. 

“I live in New York like you. I don’t have to prepare breakfasts. I just eat out. There’s a great place on the way to my office.” She felt inexplicable need to explain herself even if she knew objectively that he didn’t need all those details of her life. 

“I know New York has everything, but it doesn’t mean it’s healthy and good for you.” He looked appalled.

“Are you a food extremist?” She joked and he smiled. 

“No, but I do try to keep it healthy. Sit down, please.” He gestured to the table taking the pan and sitting himself. 

“I tried to solve my problem today. I called everybody I could think of, but no luck.” He looked sheepish saying that. 

“Called? I heard your yelling from my bedroom.” She arched an eyebrow at him and watched this mountain man getting red. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that. I get frustrated pretty fast. I wanted to get out of your hair, but I can’t, everything is snowed in. Nobody is willing to take me outside the valley and all hotels are full.” He looked adorable when he explained awkwardly. 

“Don’t worry. This house is big enough for both of us and I wouldn’t throw you out in such weather. I bought enough food, I think, and if not we’re gonna go back to the town. By the way, this bacon is done exactly how I love - burned and crispy, how did you know?” She was surprised. Not many people liked it that way. 

His eyes widened. “I did it as I like it. Sorry I haven’t thought to ask you. I was only concerned that you obviously meant to spend this Christmas alone. I don’t want to impose.” 

Rey considered his words for a minute chewing her bacon. “I did, but life doesn’t always give you what you want. Sometimes it gives you what you need. We’ll see how it goes, but I think as long as you won’t yell that much we’re gonna be just fine. I planned to spend this day writing - I have some work to do, but we can make lunch together and you will find a lot of books here and working TV with Netflix installed. You can relax now. Nothing good will come from you stressing over things you don’t have power over.” 

She saw his stunned look at the end of her speech. She must have struck the target with that sentence, but what it was he didn’t elaborate as they ate the rest of breakfast in peaceful silence. 

….

When the meal was over, Ben rose and started to clean the dishes from the table. As he loaded the dishwasher, he asked, “So, are you a writer?”

Rey nodded before answering, standing to help him with the chore. “I am. I came up here to finish writing my book. I needed the solitude, and my friend offered me the cabin to spend Christmas in. How about you?”

Ben’s face colored slightly, knowing he could never reveal his true reason for running away from New York. “My personal assistant told me I was working too much. So, she sent me off for the holiday.” He shrugged, loading the last fork into the machine before closing the door.

He looked around the small, cozy cabin once more. He wasn’t used to being idle, wasn’t used to a landscape without the buildings and noise of New York City. “I’m not used to this,” he finally confessed, his brown eyes looking outside through one of the large windows. “Not having anything to do? I’m always working… always doing something.” Ben turned to look at her, letting out a cynical chuckle. “Is it strange that I don’t know how to relax? I have no idea where to even begin.”

Rey looked at him for a moment before giving him a smile. Pointing towards the small living room, she said, “First, you go and get comfy on the couch. I already started a fire in the fireplace, so it is nice and warm. Then, you turn on Netflix and pick something to watch. You watch it, you look through the books on the shelf and pick something to read. I…” Rey pointed to the room she had chosen to sleep in, “Will be in that room if you need something. At some point, I will have to go chop some wood, probably, but that can be later today. Sounds easy enough, doesn’t it?” Rey smirked now, grabbing a bottle of water and heading into her room so that she could put on her headphones, drown out the world, and get some words pounded out for her book.

Ben tried to watch some mindless series on Netflix and even tried reading a chapter of a somewhat interesting book he had found on the shelves. Eventually, though, he grew bored and stood, pacing the small room in a few strides of his long legs. Looking outside, he recalled Rey saying that she would have to chop wood. 

She was working, he was bored, and so Ben went to his room, throwing on a jacket, along with a pair of boots. He was thankful that Kaydel had reminded him to pack winter clothes.

Stepping outside, Ben looked around in wonder, trying to fathom how the world could be so silent and white after one night of snow. The snow was still falling, fat flakes that clung desperately to his black coat and coating his raven locks as well. He found the woodpile fairly easily, the axe handles sticking out from its spot lodged within a piece of wood visible as soon as he removed the tarp covering it. 

Grabbing the tool, he hefted it from the wood before setting to work splitting wood. It was easy work, and Ben found he was almost to lose himself in the silence of the world around him. It was almost cathartic, in a way. He let his mind go blank, free of everything that was swirling through it during a normal day.

He didn’t realize he had brought the axe down on his hand until the searing pain shot through his hand. Ben’s eyes widened as he looked down to see blood dripping, the bright red in stark contrast to the white blanket of snow that covered everything. He started towards the cabin, shouting to the sky as he did so.

“Shit! Fuck damn! How the fucking hell did this happen!”

….

Rey stretched her back and yawned. She was so lost in the music and the story she was writing. She felt that even though the surprising visitor had disrupted her plans - her inspiration took a new turn. Words flowed easily, and she was excited and hopeful that she would still be able to fulfill her plans. But finally, her back forced her to move. Maybe a few yoga poses would relieve the tension in her muscles. This thought led her to a very improper dream of a massage, that could be given by a certain tall guest of hers with big and gorgeously shaped palms. This would be so much better than her own ineffective attempt to arch her back in cow pose. 

Discouraged, Rey got up from the floor and decided that a walk and some manual labor may be better options. She was curious if her guest took any of the advice she had given and maybe chilled with a book or napped, but she didn’t find him in the living room. Only an abandoned book, left on the couch, told her that he indeed tried. Maybe he took a nap or went for a walk, she mused as she put on her winter boots. She was reaching for her jacket but stopped at the sound of loud swearing. His usually low voice was raised and nearing the entrance of the cabin. 

Ben barged in like a hurricane, bringing a wave of cold air with himself and swearing like a sailor. She wasn’t startled by his language or demeanor anymore, but the pain in his voice and a red trail of blood that followed him as he was clutching his hand was rather alarming. He went straight to the sink and started the water, putting his left palm under the stream. 

She finally unfroze and hurried to his side. “What happened?” She asked, and started to open the cabinets to find the first aid kit. She found it and took it out, opening it to find some sanitizer and bandages. In the meantime, he calmed down a bit and answered her. 

“I cut myself chopping the wood. I’m a fucking moron. I was reckless, and once again a fate wanted to teach me a lesson.” He sounded sour. Rey thought that in his place she probably would have tried to make a joke to lighten the mood, but he was made of different fabric, or somebody has taught him that failure is unacceptable. She was sure it wasn't fate. 

She took her findings and brought them next to the sink. “Here, let me help you.” She took his palm in her own and examined the cut. Fortunately, the axe only slipped and grazed the skin - not very deep but in a spot with a good blood supply, hence the fountain of blood that was starting to clot. She cleaned the wound and applied sanitizer. He winced a bit, which made her smirk. 

“All men are such babies. I told you I was going to chop the wood. What made you do it? I thought a city man like you would rather nap or watch TV then go all macho with the axe. I mean, I do appreciate the eagerness to help, and the stamina, but it is a task that requires focus and a certain level of precision.” She was talking while bandaging his palm. She didn’t fail to notice how soft and warm his hand was, and how intensely he was watching her ministrations. 

He grunted at her words. “I was bored out of my mind, and everything is snowed in so I couldn't go for a walk. But like I told you - I got the lesson on life loud and clear. I don’t belong here in this country's life. Nature literally showed me my place.” His voice was deadly serious, and she discovered that he obviously believed what he said. 

She couldn’t help herself and laughed, gaining his confused gaze. 

“You are a true drama queen, Ben. First I thought you were this dangerous man with anger management issues, but I see I was gravely mistaken. You could act in a theatre with the amount of exaggerating you showed here. All done, your precious hand has been wrapped securely, and now I propose you sit down and let me do the hard work.” 

Her eyes sparkled with all the mirth she felt. Another face of her mysterious guest had manifested itself, and she was fascinated, but also highly amused. She opened the fridge and poured a glass of cola and handed it to him. 

“Here, drink this. Sugar will help if you are sensitive to blood loss by any chance. I’ll go out and bring the wood in, and then I can prepare lunch for us. It’s only fair since you did the breakfast.” She silenced the protest he was just about to vocalize. She went out, feeling his gaze on her back. 

….

Ben watched as Rey walked out the door, feeling a strange sense of loss deep within him. He had felt  _ something _ inside as she cared for his cut hand, something he would have to definitely analyze when he had a moment to himself later. All he knew right now was that when she was in the room with him, everything seemed brighter, and the pressure he normally felt was lifted, somehow.

She was taking what was a very frustrating situation for Ben, and making it easier. Normally, Ben would be breaking things in a fit of rage or drinking far too much to cope with the stress of things not going his way.

He liked control. He thrived on having control of every situation. It was ingrained in him - it’s what was expected of him by his family. Perfect clothes, perfect hair, perfect wife… everything had to be perfect for the Royal Family of Alderaan. 

Rey made him feel like he didn’t have to be perfect. He didn’t have to be perfectly in control.

He could just be  _ himself. _ Ben. Not Ben Solo - Crown Prince of Alderaan. Not Ben Solo, Esquire, Attorney At Law. Just Ben.

It was refreshing, and Ben liked it. He liked Rey. He wanted to get to know her better - and luckily, Mother Nature was helping him make that happen.

Ben watched as she carried the wood inside, clutching his bandaged hand to his chest as he watched her work. He had noticed she was a beautiful woman before, but now there was something more, a beauty from within that was showing more and more the more he got to know her.

Ben said nothing as she made them lunch, and as they ate, the conversation stayed on neutral ground, all about his work and the book she was writing - nothing overly personal. Ben vowed to himself that somehow he would find a way to know her better, to break down any walls she might have erected.

His time was running short - he would have to start today.

….

Rey felt strange, even though everything seemed normal. An anxious feeling took place in her gut all the way through lunch. She noticed that Ben observed her when he thought she wasn't looking. He was a perfect gentleman, polite, and funny. He asked her about her book, but still, she couldn't shake the feeling that something changed. 

After lunch, they decided to watch a movie on Netflix. The dark came early as always at this time of the year. Snow was falling again - big, fluffy snowflakes slowly danced in the wind - and Rey felt the spark of inspiration. 

She took her laptop and sat by the fireplace, typing with a furious resolve not to drop even one word from her mind. Ben was somewhere, maybe even in the same room, but she was in a working trance. The atmosphere of this day, her mysterious guest, and their shared domesticity inspired the perfect ending of her book. 

After her breakup, she was afraid that the hollow feeling in her chest would influence her book. She didn't want that. The bitterness was not the feeling she wanted to transfer to her readers. 

Somehow, Ben managed what her friends couldn't. He gave her hope, he showed her that not all men were selfish assholes. Maybe it was just her wishful thinking, but after the first impression, he turned out to be a surprisingly caring and warm person, with a sense of humor and intelligence to match. Not to mention his hot body. 

She was curious what else he hid underneath his expensive clothes and polite behavior. She had nothing to lose, he was not going anywhere anytime soon. She smiled to herself, already planning to find out more about him. For the sake of her book, of course. For science. 


End file.
